


Spearmint Gum

by spoony_monster (spoonorita)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoony_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus was intrigued and Squall was bored, and soon Isa was met with shocked stares (from Squall) and cackling laughter (from Ventus) because Lea had finished his story, stood up, and <i>what in the holy hell did Lea think he was doing!?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spearmint Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Another one based on [something](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/93122809520/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-sitting-with-their) from [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/).

Isa wasn't very fond of fast food, it always felt heavy in his stomach and left a foul taste in his mouth, and McMoogle's was the biggest offender. But he was outvoted, three to one, and so he was dragged along, and he managed to eat half of Lea's chicken nuggets before his stomach started churning as he watched Lea eat the other half and scarf down a double cheeseburger and large order of fries, and Ventus and Squall inhaled similar meals. All Isa could taste was grease, and he dug through Lea's bag, looking for the pack of mint gum that Lea always kept hidden between his rarely-used math book and a pair of socks, and oh  _god_  if that pack of gum wasn't his savior at the moment.

He shoved two sticks into his mouth and turned his attention back to their friends (really more Lea’s friends, Squall and Ventus more or less came with the package, but Isa enjoyed spending time with them), where Lea was busy telling some story of setting the chem lab on fire that was ninety percent bullshit, because he'd grabbed the wrong beaker and it exploded in his face, and he'd screamed like a small child and burned most of his eyebrows off. Isa knew this because he was there.

Ventus was intrigued and Squall was bored, and soon Isa was met with shocked stares (from Squall) and cackling laughter (from Ventus) because Lea had finished his story, stood up, and  _what in the holy hell did Lea think he was doing!?_

Lea tilted Isa's face back with a finger under his chin and Lea's lips were soft at first, but the pressure grew harder, and Isa could feel his face burning and his heart was hammering against his ribcage and holy shit, Lea was  _kissing_  him, and both Squall and Ventus were hooting and cheering at this point while Isa sat there gaping like a fish out of water, while a tongue swept across his mouth once and then Lea pulled away, with a smug smile on his face and a pop of the gum in his mouth.

Lea looked over at the other two and winked while he blew a bubble, and Isa noticed the lack of rubbery spearmint in his mouth and  _did that asshole just swipe the gum from my mouth? Serously?_

Lea strutted towards the restroom in the back of the restaurant humming to himself; Isa's head was swimming and his heart was trying to break through his chest and Ventus and Squall just  _witnessed_  all of that and were now expectantly staring at him, as if he'd actually expected his best friend to up and kiss him in the middle of a busy restaurant.

Isa made a decision to completely give up gum. Cold-turkey.


End file.
